3 Weddings and a Christening for the Black Family
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: As her sister's got married Andromeda drifted further away. Please read and review.
1. Bellatrix

**Just exploring the Black sister's again.**

Andromeda watched her sister, Bellatrix, dance with her new husband. Bellatrix was only 21 years old but this marriage had been arranged for 11 years. She had married another wealthy pure blood who she hated but duty came first. Soon she would have pure blooded children.

Andromeda sighed, she was only 19 but life seemed bleak; forbidden to marry the man she loved and was kept like a prisoner by her own family in her own house with her younger sister Narcissa. Narcissa was currently dancing with her fiancée Lucius, she was only 17. "Why does she keep looking around?" asked a voice. Andromeda looked around it was her 13 year old cousin, Sirius, her favourite family member. He was already as tall as her and had inherited the good looks of all Black family members. "Who?" Andromeda asked him.

"Bella" Sirius said looking towards Bellatrix. Dromeda could see her sister scanning the ballroom "She's looking for the Dark Lord" Andromeda told Sirius simply "She wants him to see her"

"Is he here?" Sirius asked looking around.

"No" Andromeda smirked for a split second "But he blessed the marriage"

"Your mother must be proud" Sirius sneered.

"She's over the moon" Dromeda said sourly "Bella's the Dark Lord's favourite and marrying into the inner the circle. Narcissa engaged to a Malfoy. I'm her only reason to be unhappy; I'm in love with a Mudblood and I'm no better than a blood traitor"

"You should marry him, Dromeda, show them" Sirius suggested.

"My mother would disown me"

"I'd love to be disowned" Sirius grinned. Andromeda laughed at her young cousin, she really loved him. "Spoken like a true Gryffindor" she smiled. Sirius smoothed his black hair back proudly.

Narcissa came hurrying over with Lucius Malfoy "Lucius meet my sister Andromeda" Narcissa hung on Lucius' arm, wearing a slytherin green bridesmaid's dress, the twin of the dress Andromeda was wearing. "Nice to meet you" Lucius said stiffly.

"And you" Andromeda nodded.

"Show her" Narcissa urged. Lucius smirked and pulled up the sleeve of his dress robes. A tattoo of a skull and snake blazed on his forearm. Andromeda and Sirius faked their reactions excitement. "I am the Dark Lord's confidant" Lucius said smoothly. Narcissa smiled widely. The couple moved away "Promise me" Andromeda whispered.

"I promise" Sirius said quietly. They both knew what they were promising without uttering a word. They promised never to join the Dark Lord's army.

Bellatrix worked her way over to Andromeda and Sirius "Dromeda look what the Dark Lord gave me as a wedding gif" Bellatrix excitedly pulling up the white silk wedding dress to reveal a dark mark tattoo. Andromeda looked repulsed and stepped back "Oh Bella" she sighed.

"I'm proud, sister, I am his most loyal servant" Bellatrix looked at Sirius "When will you join us, Sirius?" Bella asked her head high.

"Never" Sirius said strongly.

"You're only a boy, you don't understand" Bella reasoned. Sirius glared at her.

**Please please review.**


	2. Narcissa

**Narcissa this time.**

The door to Andromeda's bedroom was flung open by Narcissa. Dromeda closed it with a lazy flick of her wand. The Malfoys must have left. Their mother had sent the "shameful blood traitor", meaning Andromeda, to her room. So the Malfoys wouldn't have to look at her. "Dromeda" Narcissa sat on the window seat next to her sister's feet "I'm going to be married next month" she said excitedly. Dromeda sat up straighter with her back against the wall and her head resting on the cool window pane "Didn't you hear me?" Narcissa asked.

"I heard you Cissy" Andromeda drew her knees up to her chin.

"Then why aren't you happy?" Narcissa demanded.

"I see no reason to be happy" she said coldly, her 18 year old sister looked wounded.

"You're my sister" Narcissa gasped "And if you stopped sulking and smiled every once in a while someone of good blood might marry you"

"Oh yes, I want to be trapped in a loveless marriage just like Bella" Andromeda snapped.

"Just stop Dromeda!" Narcissa half shouted, her 20 year old sister starred at her "Let. Him. Go"

"No, I love him" Andromeda let a single tear fall.

"I know you do" Narcissa said quietly "But you can't have him"

"But he loves me, Narcissa, he loves me. He's the love of my life"

"He's a mudblood" Narcissa pointed out as if that fact would change her sister's mind"

"Why is our love by the blood that makes our hearts beat?" Andromeda seemed to ask herself.

"You disgust me" Narcissa spat "I'm calling Bella!"

10 minutes later Bella's squealing could be heard. Narcissa finally had the reaction she desired from her eldest sister. Andromeda decided to go down but before she could her door was thrown open, almost coming off its hinges, only one person did that. Bellatrix. She came in and fell back onto her sister's bed, like nothing had happened. Like she had never got married. Like she didn't now hate her sister for being in love. Narcissa followed Bella in and sat and the bottom of the bed against the footboard. "So little Cissy's getting married" Bella smiled.

"Yes, I guess she is" Dromeda smiled.

"What about you Dromeda" Bellatrix asked.

"I'm over the mudblood" Andromeda lied. Narcissa gasped and Bellatrix clapped her hands, she jumped up and ran over to Andromeda hugging her and laughing. "Is that my Bella?" their mother asked coming in. She saw Bella, scrutinizing her. Everyone knew she was looking for signs of pregnancy "Mother, today is Cissy's day let's not worry about me" Bellatrix smiled "And Dromeda's over the mudblood and ready to marry"

"Well that is good news" Dromeda's mother smiled.

Andromeda planned her escape carefully. She packed a small handbag with all her possessions with the help of an undetectable extending charm and on the morning of Narcissa's wedding she left her childhood bedroom for the last time leaving a note on the dressing table. Narcissa's wedding ceremony was long and boring but Andromeda spent it dreaming of freedom. As the guests went on to the ball, Andromeda's slipped away.

**Please review, I love reviews.**


	3. Andromeda

**Andromeda's turn.**

Andromeda sat at the back of the empty church wearing her white lace silk wedding dress. No one was coming to her wedding it was just Ted, the priest and her. She sighed, the sound the heavy church door opening made her look up "I'm I too late?" it was her little cousin Sirius. Andromeda shook her heading, smiling ear to ear. "I hope you don't mind, I've bought some friends" Sirius smiled as 3 teenagers came in "This is my best friend, James Potter" he introduced a tall black haired boy "This is Remus" a pale sickly boys shook her hand warmly "And this is Lily" a girl with long red hair smiled. Andromeda marvelled at the fact her 14 year old cousin could be so kind. "Do you need someone to give you away?" Sirius asked. Andromeda nodded. Sirius' friends went and sat in the front row. Sirius took his cousin's arm, Ted waved his wand and the piano played the music on its own as Sirius walked Dromeda down the aisle. When they got to the end on the aisle Andromeda kissed his cheek and he went to sit down.

It was a small wedding with a ragtag bunch of teenagers as guests but Andromeda didn't care she was marrying the man she loved. She couldn't believe it was only 2 weeks since she left her family. After the wedding they drank butterbeer in the living room of the home Ted had bought them. It soon became clear that the Potter boy and the girl were a couple. They laughed till late when the teenagers left.

The weeks after the marriage were bliss, living in a little cottage she could clean and love, with her handsome, kind husband. Andromeda smiled every minute apart from the ones when her mind turned to her little sister. But Ted assured her that he would be her family now and love her as much as a whole family could.

They had friends who came over to dinner, Xeonophilius Lovegood, a boy who had been in Andromeda's year and his wife Pandora. Molly and Arthur Weasley and their sons came over regularly. Arthur would often question Ted about Muggles.

Andromeda wrote to her sister, Narcissa and mother regularly. Telling them about her life but eventually, it became more of an exercise and she never got a reply.

**Please please review.**


	4. Nymphadora

**Nymphadora gets a whirl. **

2 months after getting married Andromeda found out she was pregnant. When she told Ted he danced round the garden in the December snow while Andromeda stood laughing watching from the kitchen window. She was so happy to be having a child with Ted.

Their daughter had been born early in August, during a summer storm. When lightening danced across the blue sky and warm ran feel on the dry earth. The rain made soft taping on the window panes as their girl took her first breathes. Years later Ted would say it explained their daughter's stormy personality. She was born with brown hair but within a minute it turned bubble-gum pink much to her parent's surprise.

Andromeda choose the name Nymphadora for their daughter. Ted laughed but agreed it suited her; their daughter needed a unique name to fit her.

They christened their daughter in a small chapel; Sirius came again with his friends "Does she have a middle name?"

"Isn't Nympahadora enough?" Ted joked.

"Your right she doesn't need a middle name, she needs a book about how to change your name" Sirius laughed.

Late in September Andromeda took her baby and went back home, she knocked on the door. Her mother answered "Andromeda" she exclaimed "Back so soon, we all knew you would be" Andromeda moved her light cloak so her baby in her arms could be seen. Her mother sniffed "Still, we're glad you've come to your senses"

"I'm not coming back" Andromeda told her mother "I wanted you to see Nymphadora" she moved so the baby's face was visible with her midnight purple tufts of hair, her mother looked at her in disgust "She's a mudblood's child and is filth" her mother announced.

"She's my daughter and I love her and her father" Andromeda declared proudly "I've sent you letters"

"Yes and I burn them before they are opened and so does you sister" her mother informed her cruelly "Now, go. Or I will call Bellatrix"

"Mother please" Andromeda begged as Nymphadora started to cry.

"Go Andromeda, I never want to see you again" her mother slammed the door, leaving the Andromeda standing on the step with the door in her face and a crying baby. She went home heartbroken.

Little did Andromeda know, her sister, Narcissa kept all of her letters in a box under a floorboard in a room in the Malfoy Mansion. She read every one but never told a soul, knowing that Bellatrix would kill Andromeda and the baby.

**Please read and review.**


End file.
